


Salvation

by BattyIntentions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel Kuro, Angels/Demons AU, BDSM, Cock Warming, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Shirocest, Shirocest Big Bang 2019, Sub Kuro, Wing Kink, demon shiro, dom shiro, possessive shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Cast out on false charges by the High Angel Zarkon, Kuro is thrown to Heaven and right into the arms of the Demon Prince Shiro. What he finds throws everything he's ever known for a loop, and gives him something even better than Heaven ever did. Love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my fic for the Shirocest Big Bang! The art for this is located here: https://twitter.com/existence_proof/status/1161372292250628096?s=19

The trial was a sham.

Kuro had been dragged out from his home and shackled, his wings tied tightly together and his wrists bound behind his back. He was escorted through the streets, dragged by the guards to the court to stand before the Council of High Angels for crimes he hadn’t even committed. The list of offenses was read out solemnly by Lord Zarkon, the highest of the angels, more to incite the crowd gathered to watch than for his benefit. Kuro’s pleas for mercy and his insistence that he was innocent fell on deaf ears and sooner than should have been possible if it was truly a fair trial, he was being read his sentence.

“For the crimes of plotting rebellion against Our Lord and Savior, stealing from the Heavenly Library, and plotting the assassination of Lord High Angel Zarkon, you are sentenced to be banished from Heaven and cast out of His service for all eternity. Your Grace shall be stripped from you and you shall never again know the joys of Heaven.” Murmurs erupted through the crowd, whispers of how Kuro was just like the one he’d been created to replace, how they shouldn’t have been surprised he would betray the Lord, how he was tainted from the start all filling his ears as tears streaked down his cheeks.

“No! No, please! I-I didn’t do it! I didn’t do any of it!” Kuro protested as the guards advanced on him. He couldn’t flee, they’d attached a chain to his handcuffs to keep him trapped in place. That didn’t mean that he went quietly with them. He struggled and screamed as he was hauled to his feet and dragged through the streets, to the great Pearly Gates. They stopped right at the Gates and Zarkon landed gracefully in front of him, pearl wings settling folded at his back. Wordlessly, he placed a hand on Kuro’s chest and he screamed as he felt the higher angel draining him of his Grace, the power and magic he had been born with being torn from his very soul. Kuro sagged in the grip of the guards as Zarkon pulled his hand away, the glowing blue dissipating as he crushed it in his hands.

“No more shall you use your gifts to betray and steal. Dispose of the traitor.” Kuro couldn’t even muster up the strength for another scream as the guards tossed him through the Gates. He watched as they were slammed shut behind him as he fell from the sky. Heat and flames licked at his body as he plummeted.

Down.

Down.

Down.

The angel screamed as he slammed through the barrier between Heaven and Earth, pain blooming in his body for the first time. It filled every inch of him, every nerve in his body screaming in agony as he fell faster and faster, the friction heat and slicing air tearing at him viciously. He struggled against his bindings but they wouldn’t tear and he couldn’t free his wings or his wrists. The agony tore at his very being, stripping him of even the presence to scream as he slammed into the harsh, cold ground. Every shaky, wet breath he took seemed to tear into his soul and darkness pulled at his vision.

An unfamiliar sound tugged at his attention and hazy, silver eyes flickered to the source as much as they could. Black boots, muscular legs clad in dark jeans, a gentle hand reaching out to cup his cheek as he met silver that was far too familiar...the exactly shade and shape of his own. A weak whimper slipped past his lips and a hot thumb gently swiped at his tears.

“Shh, you’re safe now baby. I’ve got you.” Kuro succumbed to the darkness as that soothing voice washed over him, unable to withstand the pain any longer, his last conscious thought a jumble of a hope for mercy from the demon whose clutches he’d fallen into so quickly.

* * *

Slowly, groggily, Kuro awoke. The surface he was lying on was far more comfortable than the hard ground from before. Gentle moonlight peeked through the curtains and mingled with the warm light cast by the fire blazing in the fireplace. Fragments of memories drifted back to him as he struggled to piece together what had happened, hands kneading absentmindedly at the soft bed beneath him. He could remember the mind numbing pain of the crash, the gentle warmth of quintessence healing his broken body, the glide of a sponge as someone carefully bathed him. His cheeks lit up in a bright blush as that particular fragment hit him.

Shakily, Kuro eased himself up into a sitting position, leaning heavily back against the headboard of the large bed. He was exhausted, body aching and weak. There was no way he could escape if he needed to. Even without being tied down to the bed, he was as good as trapped. A small squeak slipped out as the door opened, fear sending his heart racing as the demon stepped into the room. Shiro’s features were identical to his own with a few differences obvious at first glance, mostly the differences in their hair. While Kuro’s was long and black, Shiro’s was short and white. Aside from that, the other differences were less apparent. Shiro seemed...harder than him, the planes of his body all sharp angles where Kuro’s were smoothed curves. The demon’s eyes were hard and unyielding like steel and Kuro flinched as they met his gaze. He was surprised when they softened for him.

“Hello Kuro, how do you feel?” Shiro asked as he slowly made his way closer to the bed. Kuro didn’t object to his approach so he settled in the chair by his bedside...the one he must have been using while Kuro was asleep. Had...Had Shiro been watching over him and healing him this entire time? How long had it been since he’d been cast out of Heaven? Everything was such a blur. He warily eyed the demon prince and tugged the thick, soft blankets over his lap more.

“Weak, achy. E-Everything hurts,” he replied honestly, keeping his attention on his lap. Silver flickered up to meet silver and quickly returned to his lap. “Did you heal me?”

“I did. You were badly injured, most of your bones shattered when you landed.” Kuro paled at the news. No wonder his entire body felt like it was bruised and battered.

“Why? Why did you help me?” The words were out before he could stop them and shaky fingers clung to the blankets like a lifeline. A hand reached out and Kuro flinched, expecting a blow that never came. He was surprised when the warm hand landed gently on his cheek and he leaned into the touch unconsciously.

“I helped you because you needed it. You were innocent of the crimes you were accused of. Zarkon has been playing this game for thousands of years now, since the Great Fall when I rebelled along with Allura and several of the other Archangels. You are not the first clone of me he has had created. Zarkon makes clones, sets them up for them to become exiled, and then kills them to act out his thirst for revenge against me. You’re the first one I was able to get to before he was killed though. I’m glad.” Shiro smiled softly at him and Kuro could feel his eyes filling with tears. All his life, he’d thought he had been created to become an Archangel and help souls find peace and fight the darkness...but instead he was just made to be killed. That revelation _hurt._ Kuro broke down into quiet sobs and gasped as Shiro climbed into the bed in one fluid motion, pulling him close and holding the angel in his arms. “Shh, it’s okay Kuro. You’re okay now. I won’t let him kill you or harm you ever again,” he cooed, gently rubbing Kuro’s back and easing the knot in his chest as he started sobbing earnestly.

Kuro had no idea how long he cried in Shiro’s arms. It could have been minutes or hours but when his tears finally ran dry he found himself lingering in the demon’s embrace, drifting somewhere between awake and asleep. The hand petting along his spine paused and gently pulled him closer until Kuro was settled in Shiro’s lap. He blushed and looked shyly up to him, blush only growing as Shiro pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Go ahead and rest baby. You must be tired. I’m going to heal you more while you sleep, okay?” Kuro rested his cheek against Shiro’s chest and gently kneaded at his shirt.

“Will it hurt?” He didn’t want any more pain.

“No baby, not one bit.” The last little bit of tension drained from his frame and Kuro cuddled up to him, boneless and sleepy.

“Okay...Thank you,” he murmured softly before drifting off to the warm feeling of quintessence flowing into him and Shiro keeping him cuddled close, caressing along his back and sides with the utmost care and making him feel that, maybe, falling was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Each day found Kuro regaining his strength, growing more and more comfortable in his new home. He had yet to leave the boundaries of his room though, not nearly strong enough quite yet for it, but that didn’t bother him. He liked his room. It was large and the fireplace kept it comfortably warm. His bed was soft and his blankets and pillows even softer. The room was tastefully decorated in warm tones that made it even cozier and he even had a balcony he could sit on when he wanted to be outside for a bit, staring out at the desert around them. The sand and the clear skies made him long to fly but he was held back by the fear of what his wings would look like when he finally let them appear. Would the pure white feathers be replaced by iridescent black like a fallen angel’s should be? Would they be black, leather, and bat-like like a demon’s instead? Kuro had never betrayed anyone, had never done anything remotely against what an angel should, and the thought of having a part of him so intimate changed against his will left him nauseous and scared.

One of his favorite things, by far, was that Shiro visited him often. They ate every meal together and often even shared his bed at night, cuddled together like his first night. Being with Shiro always made him feel even more happy and safe, something warm in his heart making everything feel just so much better when in his presence. Logically, he knew Shiro probably should have scared him. He was not only a demon, but a demon prince, second in power and strength only to the Devil herself. If Shiro wanted to, he could easily torture and kill Kuro over and over again, taking horrible advantage of his immortality, using his power to keep his soul from entering the aether and trapped for his abuse. Instead, the demon was gentle and compassionate, caring for him to the point that Kuro felt precious and...loved. And that thought always brought a bright blush to his cheeks.

Kuro sighed, knees tucked to his chest as he stared out at the pretty desert sand. His hair was fluffy from sleep, neither comb nor brush having touched it since Kuro had woken up. Shiro was _late_. They had a schedule going. Every morning, Kuro woke up around seven and got ready for the day, minus doing his hair. Breakfast was at eight and then Shiro would brush his hair for him while giving him lessons about the human world. Kuro knew of it but more like as a distant concept than what he needed to be able to blend in. Shiro would leave him around eleven and Kuro would read one of the many books that filled the shelves lining his walls and they would have lunch together at one in his room, then dinner at six and Shiro would spend the night with him, giving him more lessons and talking with him about anything and everything. If Shiro was going to be even a minute or two late, he sent one of his skeletal servants ahead to let Kuro know.

Not a single servant had come through his door and it was almost nine thirty. The angel got up and nervously headed back inside, pausing as his eyes drifted to the door. Nothing was stopping him from leaving his room. Shiro had told him repeatedly that the mansion was his home and he could roam freely as long as he didn’t go in the basement. The only thing holding him back had been the weakness in his body and his own fear of the unknown. Hesitantly, Kuro opened the door and stepped out of his room and into the hallway. It wasn’t as warm as his room but he wasn’t quite chilly either. Kuro started to roam aimlessly, almost immediately getting lost but determined to find Shiro regardless. He paused as he realized he’d gone in circles three times already, ending right back up at his room again and groaning. Okay, maybe his sense of direction wasn’t the best. He sighed and took a deep, calming breath, forcing his mind to still and feeling for Shiro. Warmth, safety, a sense of peace flooded him as he found Shiro’s aura and latched on, using it as a guide through the empty halls. The door he found himself at was closed but he could hear voices drifting through it. Shiro was meeting with someone else and that was enough to make him hesitate. Oh. Maybe he should head back and wait for him? But he was hungry and didn’t want to eat without him.

Suddenly the door opened on its own and Kuro let out a startled squeak, jumping back in fright and blushing in shame as he was caught by Shiro and the stranger with blue eyes and a teasing grin.

“Well, well, well, looks like someone’s a little eavesdropper,” the unfamiliar demon cooed and Kuro’s blush grew as he curled in on himself a little.

“I-I am not. I just got here. I didn’t hear anything.”

“Then why were you just standing outside of the door?” The demon pressed and Shiro shot him a reprimanding glare.

“Lance,” he called in warning and the smaller man sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“What? I was just teasing.” Kuro hadn’t liked the teasing one bit. Shiro gave him a soft, gentle smile.

“Kuro, what’s wrong?”

“I...I was waiting for you,” he said softly, looking at Shiro shyly through his lashes. Shiro frowned then looked at his watch, swearing softly.

“I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t mean to make you wait, certainly not this long. Lance and I were just discussing some business matters and time got away from me. I’m so sorry.”

“We weren’t finished though. Why don’t you sit down and join us?” Lance prompted and Shiro shot him another glare. Before he could shut that idea down, Kuro crossed the room quickly and sat in his lap, arms looped around his neck loosely as he looked down at him with a soft blush.

“I don’t wanna interrupt if you’re talking about something important. Just don’t take a really long time please? I’m hungry.” One hand rested on the small of his back, keeping him steady as the other gently cupped his cheek.

“We’re almost finished baby. I promise. Then I’m going to take you out to brunch. You’ll get to go into town with me and we can go shopping for some more clothes for you too. You seem to have regained enough of your strength that we can make the trip and get you whatever you’d like. How does that sound?”

“I’d like that.” Kuro settled down, cheek resting on Shiro’s shoulder as he mostly tuned out their conversation. He had no idea what they were talking about, just that it involved Hell somehow. Most of it flew over his head and he was content to let it while cuddling Shiro. Lance wiggled his eyebrows at the other demon, gaze flickering from Kuro to Shiro and back meaningfully. Shiro only shot him another warning glare as he petted down Kuro’s back, the angel in his lap seeming to melt even more into him with a happy little sigh.

“So this is the angel you were telling everyone about? He’s adorable,” Lance cooed and Kuro blushed. Shiro had been telling the other demons about him?

“Lance, I swear to Allura, if you don’t shut your mouth I’ll shut it for you.”

“What? Don’t want your precious baby to know-” Lance’s words were abruptly cut off as Shiro’s tail appeared and pointed its sharp armored edge at his throat. The sight of his tail surprised Kuro and part of him wanted to touch it despite the obvious danger it held. The armored scales looked smooth but sharp and he wondered if they would be comfortably hot like the rest of Shiro always seemed to be.

“Not one more word,” he growled and Lance held his hands up in a placating manner. Shiro’s tail disappeared at the surrender and Kuro quietly mourned his lost chance to touch it.

“Got it. Well, I’ll be heading out now. Enjoy your date.” He vanished, leaving Kuro a fair bit to think about. What exactly had Shiro been saying about him? Was it good? Bad? Shiro gently urged him to sit up and look at him, cupping his cheek and smiling softly as Kuro automatically nuzzled into his hand.

“How about you go put on your shoes and I’ll brush your hair? Then we can head out.”

“Okay,” Kuro agreed, sighing softly at the gentle kiss Shiro pressed to his forehead. He reluctantly got up and headed back to his room, putting on a pair of sneakers from the sparse closet he had. Most of his clothes had come from Shiro’s closet. He didn’t really have any of his own besides underwear and the thought of choosing his own made him almost giddy enough to forget about Lance’s words. Shiro joined him in his room while he was just finishing tying his shoes. Without prompting, Kuro quickly grabbed the big throw pillow and sat on it on the floor. Shiro chuckled and came over with the brush, sitting behind him and starting to gently work it through his hair, the grooming easing something in Kuro’s chest. They sat in easy silence, Kuro melting into the gentle attention and letting Shiro do as he pleased, fingers and brush carding through his hair.

“What Lance said bothered you.” It wasn’t a question but Shiro’s voice was soft, nearly a whisper so as not to break the peaceful air of the room. Kuro nodded softly, hugging his knees to his chest. He hesitated before curling up a little more and mumbling his question.

“What kinds of things do you say about me to the other demons?” Shiro’s hands never stopped moving, the brush steadily worked through Kuro’s hair.

“Do you think I told them something bad?” He asked softly and Kuro fidgeted a little nervously.

“No, I don’t think you did.”

“But Lance made you curious?”

“Yeah...” The demon hummed softly.

“Well, to be quite blunt with it, I told them that you are adorable, kind, cute, and sweet. I told them how cuddly you are and how much you like to be close to me. I told them how you love to sit in my lap whenever you get the chance. And I told them that you’re mine.” Kuro pulled away and turned around so he could look up at Shiro, arms resting in his lap and cheeks rosy from his blush.

“That I’m yours?” He repeated hesitantly, not sure if he was understanding Shiro quite right. He couldn’t mean it like he thought he did...could he? Shiro gently cupped his cheek and Kuro leaned into it as he petted his thumb across it.

“That you’re mine in every sense of the word you will allow. I have fallen for you but nothing will change unless you want it to. Even if you don’t want to fully be mine, you may still live with me and I will still take care of you.” Kuro lightly placed his hand over Shiro’s and nuzzled into his palm, shyly looking up to him.

“A-And what if I think I’ve fallen for you too? What kinds of things would change?” Shiro smiled and leaned over so their foreheads were touching.

“I would touch you even more freely than I already do. We may kiss and become lovers if you so desire as well. I will spoil you rotten even more than I already planned to. I must warn you though, I can be a very possessive partner.” He tilted his face so his breath ghosted over Kuro’s slightly parted lips, keeping his intense gaze locked with his much softer one. “So tell me, honestly and plainly, whether you love me or not Kuro. I don’t want to do anything or make you feel pressured into anything you don’t want. Everything we do will be with your consent.” Kuro could feel his blush growing, heart racing as he thought about being Shiro’s so completely. He was surprised by how much he _craved_ it. Everything about Shiro had drawn him in and held him from the moment the demon had rescued him. It was like something had clicked in place at last when they had met.

“I love you Shiro. I want to be yours,” he breathed out and Shiro smiled brightly.

“Good boy,” he purred, the praise shooting through Kuro like lightning and stealing his breath. Shiro’s eyes darkened as he seemed to notice how the praise had hit him. “May I kiss you baby?” Kuro looked away shyly and Shiro gently tapped his cheek. “Look at me,” he ordered softly and Kuro obeyed, gaze returning to meet his.

“I-I’ve never kissed anyone before so I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it,” he mumbled and Shiro paused, staring at him with an unreadable gaze.

“Kuro, have you ever fallen in love before?”

“You’re my first love.”

“So you have never kissed another or had sex?” Kuro shook his head with a bright blush. “Have you ever masturbated before?” He let out an embarrassed little squeak at the question but still answered honestly, shaking his head. He missed the way Shiro’s eyes flashed gold hungrily before he shoved the expression back down in exchange for a sweet smile. “I’m honored to be your first love baby. May I have your first kiss?”

“Yes please.” Shiro closed the distance between them and sealed their lips together in a chaste kiss, taking it easy on Kuro for now. An arm circled the angel’s middle, legs spreading as Shiro pulled him closer and Kuro went willingly with ease. He looped his arms around Shiro’s neck and relaxed into the kiss. Kuro pulled away after a few minutes, cheeks still rosy and panting softly. He gingerly touched his lips and looked to Shiro. “Can I have another?” Shiro chuckled softly and kissed his forehead.

“You can have as many as you like. Where would you like them?” He asked teasingly and Kuro pouted, hesitating before bringing a finger to his lips.

“Here please?” How could Shiro resist such a cute request? He leaned in and placed another gentle kiss to those sweet lips. Again and again, each kiss growing progressively less chaste as Shiro pulled him up to sit in his lap properly. Kuro let out a soft groan as Shiro deepened the kiss, tongues twining together as the demon explored his mouth and encouraged him to do the same to him. Kuro pulled away for air and Shiro smiled, gently kissing his forehead.

“Ready to go? I believe I owe you a day out on the town.” The angel smiled brightly and nodded.

“Yeah!” He got out of Shiro’s lap and kissed his cheek with a soft blush. That only made the demon smile and pull him into another quick kiss. Shiro hadn’t been kidding about becoming more touchy now that he knew Kuro returned his feelings. Kuro didn’t mind it at all. A leather jacket appeared in Shiro’s hands and he held it out to him.

“Put this on baby, it’s a bit chilly out where we’re going.” He nodded and put it on, not missing the way Shiro seemed to drink the sight in. “I should put you in leather more often. It suits you.” Kuro could feel heat returning to his cheeks and Shiro smirked, offering his hand for the angel to take, which Kuro did without any hesitation. With ease, Shiro pulled him closer and teleported them away to a dark alley in the midst of a large city. Perfect for shopping and a little, mostly innocent adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro was a demon of his word and the very first place he took Kuro was out to one of his favorite restaurants for breakfast. Kuro stayed close as they walked there, not quite comfortable being surrounded by so many people on the sidewalks. Heaven had never felt this crowded! It was truly a strange, new experience and he was very glad Shiro was with him to keep him grounded and feeling safe. The restaurant was fancy, with the patrons inside that Kuro could see dressed up in either full suits or button downs and slacks like Shiro and making him feel out of place in his jeans and t-shirt. He lightly gave Shiro’s hand a small squeeze and instantly gained his attention.

“Is something wrong Kuro?”

“I-I’m not dressed like everyone else,” he mumbled and Shiro gently carded his fingers through his hair, tucking a strand behind his ear.

“That’s okay. You’re dressed just fine.” He didn’t quite know whether to argue back or bring up the fact that he didn’t really think he was but Kuro let it go as soon as Shiro kissed his temple. The host looked Kuro over with thinly veiled disdain and Shiro glared at him, daring him to say something about how Kuro was dressed. The man wisely kept his mouth shut and schooled his expression into something neutral. “Reservation for two under Shirogane.”

“Yes, I see it. Right this way.” They were led to a booth in the back, far away from everyone else and Kuro relaxed. He sat down and looked at Shiro curiously.

“Shirogane?”

“Yes, Takashi Shirogane to be more specific. It’s the name I use when I’m out and about as a human. Speaking of, you can create your own name as well if you want. We’ll also have to be careful about how touchy and close we are.” Kuro nodded though the news was a bit disappointing. He understood completely even if he felt a little sad he wouldn’t be able to get more kisses or cling like he wanted. They were identical more or less and doing anything in public that could read as anything but familial and platonic could get them in serious trouble or draw far too much negative attention. Shiro reached across the table and took his hand, giving it a small, affectionate squeeze.

“Do I have to pick a name now?”

“Nope. Whenever you want. You shouldn’t need another name now anyway. Just Kuro is fine since I will be handling all of the payments and reservations and such.” A waiter came over to take their drink order and Shiro got coffee and Kuro got orange juice. “Order whatever you’d like.” Kuro could hear him cut off the nickname both were so fond of and he pouted. Nope, he definitely didn’t like that part of being out at all. He ordered pancakes with strawberries and whip cream, obviously excited to try them. Shiro ordered waffles for himself and they talked soft and low to each other, the demon giving him quick lessons on what to expect while they were out shopping and telling him about some of the times he had come to the restaurant with Lance and Keith. While Kuro had never seen Keith or the other demons, he had heard a lot about them from Shiro. Meeting Lance had somehow been just as bad as he’d thought it would be with being put on the spot so easily. Soon enough their food was brought out and Kuro gasped. It smelled really good! He looked to Shiro to be sure it was okay for him to eat and after a small nod, Kuro started to eat his pancakes. They were just as good as they smelled! He loved them! Shiro ate his waffles with a soft smile as he watched Kuro. He loved that he seemed to love his food.

“Is it good baby?” He asked softly, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to tone down his use of the pet name.

“Uh huh! I like it a lot.” He speared a piece of pancake with his fork and a strawberry too and held it up for him to try. Shiro chuckled softly and let Kuro feed him. Kuro was very pleased with the chance to share with Shiro and he smiled brightly. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s good. Would you like to try some of mine?”

“Yes please.” Kuro leaned forward, mouth open and waiting and Shiro had the brief thought of sticking something else in his mouth instead. He pushed it back down for later and fed Kuro a piece of his waffle. He brushed his thumb across his angel’s lips and gently pushed against them to see what would happen. Without even a second of hesitation, Kuro’s lips parted softly and he let his thumb slip into his mouth, suckling lightly. Silver darted up to meet silver and Shiro pulled his thumb away, gently patting Kuro’s cheek.

“Good boy,” he praised, watching as Kuro’s cheeks flushed a little and he smiled. Soon enough, they finished eating and Shiro paid their bill, the pair leaving the restaurant and heading towards a nearby shopping district. Kuro held his hand as they walked, not a fan of the crowds but the swarm of people did nothing to make his excitement waver as he saw the stores. There were so many with all kinds of clothes displayed in their windows! He pulled Shiro towards one at random and they went inside. Automatically, he drifted towards the comfy looking clothes, picking out soft sweaters and leggings, jeans and cute shirts. His attention drifted from the men’s section to the women’s when he spotted something pink and soft looking. Kuro was quick to go over to it, finding the cute dress easily and pouting. It was smaller than him, there was no way he could fit it. Shiro hummed and looked at the dress, then at Kuro. With just a hint of magic, the dress grew in his hands and Kuro’s gaze shot to him.

“Thank you,” he mouthed silently, smiling and looking at more clothes in that area. A saleswoman drifted over to them but Kuro hardly noticed her as he picked out crop tops, skirts, shirts, leggings, and more dresses. She cleared her throat and Shiro shot her a look, eyebrow arched as he wordlessly dared her to try to burst Kuro’s bubble. She was smart enough to pause and change her question.

“Excuse me sirs, are you finding everything okay?” Kuro nodded with a bright smile.

“Yes! There are so many cute clothes here.” He looked over at the large pile in Shiro’s arms and blushed. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pick so much out.” Shiro chuckled and smiled reassuringly.

“You’re fine Kuro. Get whatever you like. Don’t worry about price or how much you get, okay? Is this everything you want from here?”

“Uh huh. I want to check out some of the other stores too.” Shiro carried everything to the register with Kuro right by his side and paid for it all, carrying the bags out with them. The bags vanished as he teleported them home and Kuro quickly took hold of his hand once more. The next store they went to had a much larger variety of colorful, cute clothes and Kuro picked out even more. The one after that was one Shiro chose, gently guiding Kuro inside. It was a lingerie store and Kuro couldn’t seem to stop looking at all of it even if he was too nervous to let his gaze linger like he wanted. It all looked so delicate, he was afraid he might break anything he touched on accident. Shiro put a hand on the small of his back and gently leaned closer.

“Pick whatever you like here baby. I want my cutie all dolled up for me from underwear to your clothes.” A light shiver danced down his spine and Kuro blushed.

“But I might rip it if I touch it.”

“You won’t. And if that does happen, I’ll fix it.” With a small, gentle push, he urged Kuro to look around. The workers paid them no attention, which Kuro was very grateful for as he hesitantly looked over some of the displayed lingerie sets. He picked out a pink bra and panties set with heart cutouts over his nipples and ass that came with matching thigh high stockings and looked to Shiro for his approval. He got it in the form of those silver eyes practically glowing at the sight. Feeling just a tad more confident, he chose another, this one sheer black with lace trim and bows. The final set he chose was a lavender one with frills and a tiny skirt to cover the thong. Shiro cocked an eyebrow at his small selection and Kuro’s blush returned.

“I want to start small and see if I like wearing them. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is baby. I was just curious. You seem to have a preference in clothing.” Kuro shrugged.

“I like cute things and comfy things. If something is both, then I like it a lot.” The demon chuckled softly, definitely making a mental note of his reply for later.

“I bet. There’s one more store I want to take you to.” Like at the other store, Shiro paid for everything and then their bags vanished once they were outside.

“What store is it?”

“You’ll see,” he replied cryptically, making Kuro even more curious than he had already been. They stopped at an accessory store and Kuro’s eyes widened in awe. “Go ahead. Go wild.” Kuro frowned softly, fidgeting nervously.

“I don’t have my ears pierced though.”

“Did you want your ears pierced for earrings?” Shiro asked and Kuro hesitated before nodding. The demon hummed and smiled. “What about other places?”

“Other places?”

“Yes. Like your nipples and your naval.” He looked away shyly and nodded, missing how Shiro’s eyes flashed hungrily. “Go ahead and pick out the jewelry you want. We’ll get your piercings done at home.”

“Are you going to do them?”

“Of course.” Shiro would never trust another with his angel’s care, especially if it was something that would inevitably hurt him. He wanted to make sure the pain was balanced immediately by pleasure and praise. Kuro smiled softly and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze before moving around the store, picking out earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and even a few headbands. He chose gold barbells for his nipples and a matching piercing for his naval. Shiro looked his choices over and hummed. They were all good indicators of what kinds of jewelry Kuro liked and Shiro had every intention of getting custom pieces made for him later. Gold and silver pieces alike for his angel. Kuro caught him staring and cocked his head cutely.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. Ready to go back home?”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to try everything on.”

“And I can’t wait to see you in everything.” Shiro replied lowly before they got to the register. He smiled blankly at the girl behind the counter and paid for Kuro’s jewelry. Kuro watched him with a barely contained, excited smile. He couldn’t wait to try out his new jewelry! Though he could definitely wait on the pain. Someone put a hand on his arm and he immediately turned around to face them, finding himself looking at a very handsome man with a cocky smirk.

“Hello cutie. Buying something for yourself?”

“No, Shiro’s buying something for me,” he answered honestly, a little confused and uncomfortable with how the man was touching him so freely. He tried to pull his arm away but the man simply moved with him.

“Shiro huh? Is that your twin there? He’s cute too but you’re more my type. Would you like to go on a date cutie?” Kuro didn’t like him. He didn’t like that he wouldn’t let him go and kept pressing close. He didn’t like that he wanted him to go out with him. He wasn’t Shiro. He didn’t want him.

“No thank you,” he replied firmly and felt Shiro press against him from behind, glaring dangerously at the man. His eyes flashed gold and he growled as one of his hands settled possessively on Kuro’s hip.

“BACK. OFF.” The man paled and fled with a stuttered apology and Kuro relaxed, leaning lightly into Shiro.

“I’m ready to go now.”

“As am I.” Shiro held his hand as they left the crowded store and the mall behind, teleporting home once they were somewhere out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of teleporting directly to Kuro’s room, they ended up in the study instead and Kuro was met with quite the surprise. A heart shaped box with his name on it was sitting on Shiro’s desk. The demon gently pushed him closer and Kuro went over to the present, gently unwrapping it. Inside of the box was a set of keys resting on top of a black stuffed lion. Kuro gasped and picked the lion up, smiling brightly as he cuddled her close. She was huge, nearly as tall as he was and incredibly soft. He giggled and nuzzled her. “I love her Shiro! She’s amazing! And are these house keys?”

“I’m glad you like her baby. You can name her whatever you like. She’s all yours. And of course they are. This is your home too and I want you to be able to come and go as you please.” Kuro set his lion down and hugged Shiro, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Shiro chuckled and hugged him right back, catching him for a sweet kiss.

“Ready to go try on your new clothes?”

“Yep.” Kuro picked his lion right back up and hugged her. “I’m going to name her Astra!”

“That’s a lovely name baby.” They headed to his room and went inside, Kuro’s new clothes all hung up on a clothing rack in the middle of the room that certainly hadn’t been there before. Even his new jewelry was on a rack, displayed proudly and in a way that it would be easy for him to look them over and pick what he wanted to wear. “What would you like to try on first?” Kuro carefully set Astra down among his pillows and randomly picked out something to try on. He ended up grabbing his black sweater and his lilac leggings. Smiling, he put them on and looked at himself in the mirror. They were both very comfortable and he loved how they fit. Shiro sat down on the edge of his bed and smirked, silver glowing a faint yellow still as he looked him over almost hungrily. The gaze made Kuro feel like prey yet it sent a rush of heat through his veins. “Turn around for me baby. Slowly. Let me see it in its entirety on you.” Kuro obeyed, turning in a slow circle for him and letting Shiro’s eyes rake over his form. “You look adorable baby. Next?”

Kuro snapped to obey, grabbing anything at random just for Shiro’s attention and that _look_ to stay locked on him. Random crop tops and shirts paired with any pair of leggings, jeans, or skirt he touched. Even the dresses he hardly tried to pick out, just putting them on to see how they fit and how he liked them and for Shiro’s approval and praise...and that wonderfully electrifying gaze that roamed his body and lit his nerves ablaze. Kuro’s fingers grazed one of his lingerie sets and he paused, hesitating as a bright blush spread across his cheeks. All he had left was the lingerie. Everything else he had tried on for Shiro and it had been put away by his magic. Somehow, putting on the lingerie seemed even more embarrassing than Shiro seeing him naked in-between outfits. Kuro stared down at the pretty pink set in his hands and swore he could feel his cheeks growing warmer.

“Kuro, baby, look at me.” Instantly his eyes snapped to Shiro and he felt the air rush from his chest. Shiro was looking at him with worry in his eyes, that golden gleam gone. “Baby, what’s wrong? You spaced out there for a second and you look nervous. I don’t have to watch you try the lingerie on if you don’t want me to.”

“N-No! I want you to watch me! Please watch me?” Shiro frowned and stood up, walking over to Kuro and cupping his cheek with one hand, the other settling on his hip.

“Are you sure?” He asked softly, resting their foreheads together and drawing a shaky sigh from Kuro. The angel clung to Shiro lightly with his free hand.

“I’m sure. I just...I liked the way you were looking at me and I didn’t want it to stop but I got a little overwhelmed.” Shiro hummed and his hand shifted from Kuro’s cheek to his chin, tilting it up so he would meet his gaze.

“And how was I looking at you?” He asked with an unreadable look in his eyes that made Kuro feel like he was right on the edge of something...but he was willing to fall with Shiro into almost anything.

“Your eyes were glowing yellow and you were looking at me like...like you wanted to devour me...like I was prey.” And there it was. That piercing yellow glow was back and Kuro felt his knees go a little weak. “Like that,” he breathed out softly and Shiro smiled, though the look wasn’t as soft as normal. It seemed almost dangerous and it left Kuro reeling pleasantly.

“Try the lingerie on Kuro.” It wasn’t a question even if Shiro’s voice was soft and sweet and Kuro felt a shiver dance down his spine, his hand tightening just slightly on the delicate set. Shiro stepped back and returned to his seat on the bed, keeping his gaze locked on Kuro even more intently than before now that he knew Kuro liked it so much. It was almost unfair how much just his look alone was making heat and want flood his system but not a single ounce of him wanted to complain. Kuro put the bra on first, making sure the heart cutouts settled over his nipples perfectly. The panties were next, just as snug as the bra with the heart cutout needing fairly little adjusting. The pastel pink, matching thigh highs were last and he slid those on nice and slow, wanting to be extra careful with them so he wouldn’t tear them. They had cute sheer lace hearts on them and he would be hurt if he ripped one as soon as he’d tried it on. Kuro stood up straight after slipping the last one on and stepped in front of the mirror, gasping as he saw his reflection. He looked good, really good, and he felt good wearing it too. Even prettier and a tad more confident. Kuro saw Shiro approaching in the mirror and quickly turned around, blushing brightly as he was met with that hungry, golden gaze.

“You look so beautiful baby. It should be a sin just seeing you like this,” he said softly as one hand settled on Kuro’s hip, the other grabbing a lock of his hair and pressing a soft kiss to it, making his blush even worse. “You could make even the most strong willed angels bend to their knees for just a glimpse of you.”

“S-Shiro,” he whined and the demon chuckled, gently guiding him to turn back around and face the mirror. Shiro met his gaze through their reflections and Kuro’s breath caught as his hands landed on his shoulders, lightly rubbing along his arms.

“I speak only the truth baby,” he murmured into his ear before letting his hands wander, sliding over his pecs and tracing over the lace. Kuro leaned back into him a little, never tearing his eyes away as he followed his hands. A soft moan slipped out as Shiro cupped his pecs, giving them a gentle squeeze, massaging and kneading at them before sliding his fingers to his nipples and teasing them. He let his head rest against Shiro’s shoulder and the demon clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Keep your eyes on your reflection baby,” he ordered softly and Kuro blushed but obeyed, drinking in his own reflection. Shiro’s hands looked obscene as they pinched and toyed with his nipples, drawing more moans from his lips almost effortlessly. “So sensitive here. I can’t wait to pierce them and give you your pretty jewelry. Then they’ll be even more sensitive. I’ll probably be able to make you cum just from playing with them. But that’s a game for another day.”

Kuro mewled as he gave his nipples one last light tug before his hands continued roaming his body. He bit his lip as his eyes darted from Shiro’s piercing gaze to the horns now adorning his head. Cautiously, he reached his hands up and lightly grabbed them. Shiro growled and nipped Kuro’s ear and the angel shivered, letting his hands rub and caress the horns curiously. That only seemed to make the glow in Shiro’s eyes grow and his nails lightly trailed down Kuro’s stomach. His horns were large enough that he could barely wrap his hands around them fully and were ridged but smooth past that. Kuro was quickly discovering that he liked rubbing them and holding onto them.

“Is this okay?” Kuro asked softly and was rewarded with another growl and the light threat of his nails. Silver drifted down and he gasped as he caught sight of Shiro’s arm. It had shifted from the silver prosthetic to a solid black, claw tipped arm. The claws lightly trailed down his stomach and up his thigh. Kuro’s back arched into the tease of his claws and he groaned.

“Look at yourself baby. You’re making a mess of your new panties,” Shiro cooed, claws trailing lightly over the delicate lace to his cock, where the fabric was soaked and practically transparent now. Kuro blushed and mewled as those sharp claws gently caressed his aching cock, making him twitch and more pre-cum to soak into the fabric. Shiro tugged the panties down and his cock sprung free, Kuro biting his lip shyly. He gasped as the demon took his hand and brought it to his cock. “I want you to pleasure yourself baby. Can you do that for me?” He guided Kuro to wrap his hand around his cock and he moaned, the relief of just that touch almost too much. He nodded softly and felt teeth lightly grazing his neck. Kuro could feel Shiro’s own hard cock pressing against his back and he bit his lip harder, suddenly struck by a nearly dizzying desire for him.

“Shiro,” he mewled and the demon cupped his chin, turning him to kiss over his shoulder as he guided Kuro’s hand to move, stroking himself slowly. It was torture of the best kind, pleasure building slow and molten in his veins but he couldn’t chase it like he so desperately wanted. Shiro kept him from it, forced him to continue to move at that same slow, light pace. “Shiro please?” He begged as they broke from the kiss for air, chest heaving as he bucked into his hand. “Please? I-It feels so good. I need more. Please Shiro?” Shiro squeezed his hand, making him tighten his grip and move faster and it was pure bliss now that the teasing was over. Pleasure sparked and roared, drowning out any embarrassment he felt about seeing himself in the mirror as he desperately chased it. He felt so good, so close, he was _right there_ but then Shiro was pulling his hand away and Kuro damn near sobbed from being denied. “Shiro please? Please?”

“Shh, baby. You’re okay,” he cooed reassuringly, bringing one of Kuro’s hands back to his cock while he tilted Kuro’s face by his chin so he had no choice but to look at himself in the mirror. He blushed and gasped as he saw that Shiro’s eyes were glowing pure gold now, no hint of his irises left behind. “I want you to watch yourself cum. Can you do that?” Shiro wasn’t really giving him the choice but Kuro would have obeyed anyway. He nodded as best he could with his hand holding his chin and cried out as he started jerking himself off again, this time without Shiro’s guidance. It was fast, desperate, and soon he was right back at that wonderful edge. With a loud moan of Shiro’s name, Kuro’s orgasm washed over him and he came, cum splashing onto the mirror and dribbling down onto his hand. His chest heaved as he tried to come down from his high, leaning back against Shiro and mewling as his hand was forced to keep moving, milking him through his orgasm until he was a squirming, overstimulated mess. Shiro granted him mercy and slowed down, then stopped, guiding both of their hands up to his mouth and smirking as he met Kuro’s gaze through the mirror. The angel squeaked in surprise, blushing brightly as he started licking their hands clean of his cum.

“S-Shiro,” he whined, covering his face with his free hand in embarrassment and shyness. The demon only chuckled and continued to lick them clean.

“Do you want a taste?” He asked, voice a low purr. His blush only grew but he met him for a searing kiss that tasted a tad salty but also incredibly sweet at the same time. Was that what he tasted like? Did everyone taste like that or was that just him? “You taste so good baby. I think I’ve found my favorite treat,” he teased and Kuro turned in his light grip to face him, arms looped loosely around his neck.

“Does everyone taste like that?”

“Nope, only you’re sweet like that. Probably because you’re such a sweet little angel,” Shiro cooed as he covered Kuro’s face with soft kisses that made him giggle and squeal in delight. He pressed closer, biting his lip as he felt Shiro’s hard cock pressing against his groin.

“D-Did you want me to help you cum too?” Shiro cupped his cheek and Kuro nuzzled into his hand, smiling softly.

“Only if you’re sure baby.”

“I am! I want to make you feel good too.” He wanted it and he made sure there wasn’t an ounce of hesitation or doubt on his features. Kuro knew that if Shiro saw any, he would back off and tell him that he could handle it himself. Shiro kissed him and guided Kuro’s panties down the rest of the way to drop onto the floor, not breaking the kiss as he urged him back towards the bed. His knees hit the side and he sat down, looking up at Shiro and taking hold of his black hand. Without breaking eye contact, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Shiro’s eyes darkened at the gesture and he cupped Kuro’s cheek.

“Onto your stomach baby,” he ordered softly and Kuro nodded, getting into position. Shiro crawled onto the bed right after him, groping his ass and purring. “God you’re so cute and your ass is divine.” Kuro blushed and grabbed a pillow, laying on it as he looked to him, watching as Shiro discarded his slacks and boxers to reveal his achingly hard cock. For a second, his heart skipped a beat at the thought that they were going all the way already. He wasn’t as scared as he thought he would be at that thought. Shiro made a bottle of lube appear and drizzled some between Kuro’s cheeks, leaning over to kiss his shoulder blades as he started rutting against him. Kuro moaned, lifting his hips and biting into the pillow as the change in angle had Shiro rutting harder and his cock dragging against his hole. Claws and nails pricked at his hips as he tightened his grip, holding Kuro in position as his hips sped up. Shiro peppered kisses and hickies all along his shoulders and neck, moans smothered into his skin. Heat striped across his back as Shiro’s hips stuttered, grinding against him as he came. He slowed and stopped, kissing his way along Kuro’s back and licking him clean of his cum. Kuro’s soft moans were only just barely smothered by the pillow and he melted into the bed as he was cleaned. Shiro chuckled and finished up, kissing Kuro and sharing the taste of his cum with him. Kuro groaned into the kiss, holding onto his horns and keeping him close. Shiro tasted vastly different than he had, the sweetness instead replaced with something spicy and warm but pleasant. Kind of like he was tasting how a fire in his fireplace felt. Their lips parted and Kuro laid his cheek back down onto his pillow, sighing contently. Now that he was spent, he was very close to just drifting off again.

“Cuddle?” He asked sleepily and Shiro frowned softly.

“We should take a shower or a bath.” Kuro tugged at his hand and whined, breaking his resolve immediately. Shiro used his quintessence to clean them both instantly and cuddled up with Kuro, pulling the blankets over them. Kuro turned and cuddled up against him, smiling as Shiro wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as close as possible. “Sleep well baby. We need to have a talk when you wake up.” A talk about what, he wondered sleepily, unable to even get the words out past a soft hum. In seconds, he was drifting off to sleep, all of the excitement and fun of the day catching up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around dinner when Kuro woke up to the feeling of a hand gently petting down his back. He was snuggled up to Shiro’s chest and he pressed closer. Awake or not, cuddling Shiro was easily one of his favorite things to do. The demon hummed lowly and carded his fingers through Kuro’s hair.

“Awake baby?” He asked with a soft smile and Kuro peeked up at him, nodding. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh huh,” Kuro replied as he cuddled even closer, boneless and happy. He felt tension seep into Shiro’s frame and he looked up at him worriedly. “Shiro?”

“We need to have a talk Kuro.” Shiro sat up and Kuro was quick to do the same, sitting down in his lap and frowning softly.

“D-Did I do something wrong?” Had he messed this up somehow? Matching silver widened in surprise and Shiro cupped his cheeks, guiding him into a soft, gentle kiss.

“No baby. No, no, no. You haven’t done anything wrong. Not even a little bit. I’m the one that did something wrong and I need to apologize for it. I love you and I didn’t mean to rush you into something sexual. Nor did I mean to do a scene with you without discussing it beforehand. I am so sorry baby.” Shiro petted his thumb across Kuro’s cheek, sorrow in those shimmering eyes and Kuro leaned forward and rested their foreheads together.

“You don’t owe me an apology. You didn’t rush me. I wanted it too. There wasn’t a single second of what we did that I didn’t wholeheartedly want. If I didn’t like it or wanted to stop, I would have said something. I promise.” He kissed him again just as softly, smiling sweetly at him as he pressed even closer. “You didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want. You didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want. I liked following your orders and...” He blushed, hesitating before steeling his resolve. “I liked masturbating when you told me to, how you wanted me to. I liked giving you control over my body like that.”

“I still should have talked to you before we did anything. Kuro, do you know what I mean by a scene? Do you know about BDSM?” Shiro asked as he searched Kuro’s eyes for any doubts or fears. He found none, but certainly a fair amount of embarrassment as Kuro blushed even more. “Kuro? How _much_ do you know about BDSM?” Shiro asked, amusement bright in his voice. Kuro’s blush just kept growing which meant he wasn’t exactly clueless about what Shiro was talking about. The angel in his lap fidgeted nervously, looking at him shyly through his lashes.

“A lot. I was a guardian angel over a man who was into the lifestyle up until he died. This was my first time doing anything resembling a scene though.” Even though he had never been an active participant, he knew quite a bit about it...and was _very_ interested in it. Shiro smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Kuro’s ear.

“Well then, that certainly helps out. That means I don’t have to give you an entire lecture and explanation about it at least. Are you familiar with safe words and the traffic light system?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“What are the major pillars of BDSM?”

“It has to be safe, sane, and consensual and relationships have to be built on honesty and trust,” Kuro replied quickly and that earned him another round of Shiro petting through his hair.

“Good job baby,” he praised and kissed his nose, making Kuro giggle. “Do you have an idea of what kinks you would like to try and of your limits?”

“Uh huh. Did you want us to do a kink survey now?”

“Mm, I was thinking after dinner but now is as good a time as any.” With a flick of his wrist, a tablet appeared in Kuro’s lap and one in Shiro’s hand, an extensive survey of his own design already loaded on the screen. Kuro wiggled a little in his lap, getting even more comfortable as he settled down to fill it out, making Shiro bite his lip and squeeze his hip. The angel probably didn’t realize it, but he was wiggling right over his groin, rubbing his perky, perfect ass against him and reminding him of just what they had been up to before going to sleep.

“Hm?” He hummed, turning his attention instantly to the demon at the squeeze. Shiro nuzzled him and sighed.

“Nothing baby. Are you comfy?” Kuro smiled and nodded quickly.

“Yep! Your lap is always comfy. It’s my favorite place to sit.” Shiro chuckled and petted through his hair.

“I noticed,” he replied with an amused smile. He pressed another sweet kiss to his lips and started on his own survey. Kuro took his time going through his, adding comments to some of the listed kinks as he rated them from highly interested to hard limit, giving each one his full consideration before moving on to the next. By the time he had finished, Shiro had already been done with his for a couple of minutes and had spent his time patiently waiting while aimlessly caressing Kuro...not that the angel minded. Kuro leaned into his touch and smiled.

“All finished.” They sent each other their surveys and they appeared side by side on their tablets. To Kuro’s surprise, their kinks mostly lined up. There were a few Shiro had that he had as soft limits or not particularly into but willing to try while Shiro had some he’d marked in much the same way. A lot of the ones Shiro had ranked highly were ones Kuro had as well or ones he had marked as being interested in trying. All in all, they were very compatible. Kuro smiled brightly and hugged Shiro, who chuckled and kissed his cheek in response. Kuro blushed as his stomach grumbled and ducked to hide his face in Shiro’s shoulder as the demon petted his back and smiled reassuringly.

“Ready for dinner baby?”

“Yes please.” Shiro hummed and smiled, tucking a strand of Kuro’s long hair behind his ear.

“Would you like to try eating in the dining room? You haven’t been there yet.” Kuro perked up and nodded.

“Yeah, I’d love to. We can still sit together, right?” He asked, looking at Shiro pleadingly and he kissed his forehead to soothe him.

“Of course we can baby. I’d never make you move from your favorite seat,” he teased as he picked him up, one arm around his back while the other was hooked under his ass, lifting him with ease. Kuro squealed in delight as he was carried and clung to Shiro as he was taken to the dining room. Though he wasn’t quite ready to admit it, being carried and moved around like he weighed nothing made heat pool in his gut. The walk was all too short for how much Kuro liked it and soon they were in the large dining hall of their home. Curious eyes darted around, taking in the sight of the tastefully decorated room and the large table that sat right in the center, lined with matching, comfortable looking chairs. Shiro sat down with Kuro in his lap and he giggled, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you for carrying me.”

“You’re welcome baby.” He peppered Kuro’s face with kisses and his soft smile faded. “I have a meeting after we eat that I have to host. I’ll come spend time with you once it’s over though. I promise.” Kuro frowned and looked away shyly, fingers nervously tracing a pattern on his shoulder. Shiro waited patiently for him to work up the nerve to say whatever was on his mind.

“Um, can I come too? I don’t want to be alone yet...”

“Baby,” Shiro said with a soft sigh, looking him over with a low hum. “That’s not all you wanted to ask. Out with it, all of it.” Kuro blushed and ducked his head so his hair obscured his face.

“I want to do a real scene with you there...”

“And you had something specific in mind, didn’t you?” A jerky nod from the bashful angel.

“I-I want to warm your cock while you’re in your meeting...if that’s okay...” Shiro hummed in thought, gently tilting Kuro’s chin so he would look at him.

“If that’s really what you want, then we’ll do it. I would love to have you warming my cock while I work baby. We’re going to set ground rules first though. No pushing yourself past your limits. If it’s too much, you pull off and say something or tap my thigh three times. Nobody else is allowed to touch you. If someone does, tell me and I’ll reprimand them. You’re not allowed to touch yourself or to cum. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Kuro replied softly, testing the word out. He liked how it felt falling from his lips and from the way Shiro’s eyes flashed gold, he certainly liked it too.

“Good boy. Now, what do you want to use as your safe word?”

“Nova.” Shiro petted through his hair.

“Good boy baby. Let’s eat so we can get ready for the meeting. We both need a shower.” The skeletal servants brought in their plates, setting them down together and Kuro smiled, thanking them. They ate together, naked and peaceful, and the servants cleared their plates once they were finished. Shiro set Kuro down and held his hand as they headed back to Kuro’s room to shower together. With a soft smile, he grabbed the washcloth and started gently washing Kuro down, making him blush.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said softly and Shiro shook his head.

“I want to.”

“I want to wash you too,” he admitted and met his gaze steadfastly when the demon looked up at him in surprise. Kuro smiled softly and kissed him gently. “Can I?”

“Yes, of course. Whatever you desire, my beloved.” His smile grew bright and happy and he let Shiro wash him and guide him to rinse off. Shiro gently urged him to sit down on the bench in the shower and he washed Kuro’s hair for him, careful and thorough. He rinsed his hair and put conditioner in it, rinsing it again and letting Kuro wash him and his hair in turn. The angel was more than happy to, taking his time and being just as gentle and thorough as Shiro had been with him. They got out of the shower and dried off together before Shiro wrapped his towel around his waist and pulled Kuro into a soft kiss. “I’m going to my room to get dressed and then to get the room ready for the meeting. Just ask a servant to bring you there when you’re finished, okay baby?”

“Okay.” Kuro watched him go, sighing once the door had shut and going to his closet to pick out what to wear. He wanted to look cute for the meeting since Shiro would be showing him off. After very careful deliberation, he decided on wearing a pastel pink sweater dress and his pastel pink thigh highs with the lace hearts. They just seemed like the perfect touch, especially with how much Shiro had liked them when he’d worn them earlier. He didn’t put the rest of the set on though, opting to wear nothing under his dress. The dress itself stopped around the middle of his thighs, leaving a sliver of skin visible that wasn’t covered by either and hinted at him not wearing anything underneath. Kuro brushed his hair and smiled as he checked himself in the mirror, making sure he looked cute. He did a little spin and giggled, heading back to the closet and putting on his fuzzy pair of fluffy kitty slippers. Kuro stepped outside of the room, smiling at the skeletal servant he found waiting there for him. “Hi, thank you for waiting for me. Can you take me to Shiro please?” Even if they couldn’t be expressive since they were nothing but bone, he was pretty sure this one was smiling at him. He’d make extra sure to be even more polite to all of them since it might make them happy. The servant led him downstairs and to a pair of double doors, opening them for him and revealing a large room where several demons were gathered around a table that Shiro was sitting at the head of. All eyes flew to him and Kuro tensed, fidgeting a little with the hem of his dress, not noticing that that made it ride up a bit on his thighs. Shiro’s eyes dropped to his legs and dragged back up slowly, meeting his shy gaze. He uncrossed his legs and gave Kuro an inviting look. That was all the encouragement he needed to cross the room and settle in his lap.

“You look adorable baby,” Shiro whispered to him as he kissed him softly, hands gently holding his hips. “Introductions first, then on your knees for me.”

“Yes Sir.” He turned a little in his lap so he could see the room of people.

“Kuro, this is Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Lotor. You already met Lance. Everyone, this is Kuro, my angel and my lover. He’s off limits.”

“It’s not like you’re exactly known for sharing anyway,” Lance remarked and Keith shot him a glare.

“It’s nice to meet you Kuro,” he greeted gently and Kuro offered him a sweet, shy smile.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Kuro knew them all by name, but never thought he’d actually meet the devil herself and the demon princes, those angels that rebelled with her. He was torn between being scared and his own curiosity. They seemed nice despite what they were, like Shiro was nice even though he was one too. Allura smiled softly at him and made a plate of cookies appear in front of him and Shiro.

“Would you like a treat sweetheart? You seem like such a good, sweet little angel. Shiro struck gold when he found you.” Kuro blushed softly and looked at her shyly.

“T-Thank you. May I have a cookie Sir?” He asked Shiro, who kissed his temple and smiled, pleased that he had asked first.

“Go ahead baby.” Kuro smiled brightly and took one of the big chocolate chip cookies, happily eating it.

“Thank you Allura! It’s really good.”

“You know, I like to bake. I could make you more treats if you’d like. All kinds,” Hunk offered and Kuro stared at him, nodding.

“Could you teach me how to bake too? And cook? I wanna learn so I can make things for Shiro.” Hunk shot Shiro an amused look and the other demon blushed faintly.

“I would allow Hunk to come over for lessons.”

“Then I would love to come over. We can start tomorrow if you want.”

“Yes please! Thank you Hunk. Thank you Shiro.” He kissed Shiro’s cheek and ate another cookie. He was so excited to learn how to cook! He wanted to be helpful around their house. Shiro let him finish the cookie, then made the plate disappear. A large, plush pillow appeared on the floor.

“We’re going to start soon baby. Down you go. What do you do if it’s too much?”

“I tap your thigh three times or I pull off and use my safe word.”

“Which is?”

“Nova.”

“Good boy,” he praised as he pulled him into a gentle kiss. Shiro smiled softly and Kuro smiled right back, gracefully kneeling on his pillow between the demon’s legs. He could feel those silver eyes watching him as he eased Shiro’s cock from his clothing, taking as much as he comfortably could into his mouth and settling between his legs, cheek resting against a thigh. Kuro looked up at him and smiled around his cock as Shiro petted through his hair, eyes glowing faint gold. “Good boy baby. So good for me. You’re doing great. Comfortable?” Kuro nodded, taking just a little more into his mouth and earning a brighter flash of gold. “Now hold. Just warm me baby, nothing more.” He could do that. Kuro relaxed where he sat, the pillow soft underneath him and Shiro’s hand petting through his hair keeping him pliant and comfortable. The words that passed over the table floated through one ear and out the other. It took him a moment to realize they weren’t speaking in a language he could even understand and he stopped trying to pay even the smallest bit of attention to them, instead just letting the words wash over him. Shiro’s voice especially sounded nice, the tone of his words gravelly and rich. It lulled Kuro until his eyes drifted closed and he felt himself starting to drift off. He felt so relaxed and at ease, it was only a matter of time before he completely fell asleep. His body and his mind felt all hazy and soft, it was nice and he really liked it. The hand petting through his hair stopped and instead gave a light tug, waking him slightly and gaining his attention.

“Hm?” He hummed weakly around the cock in his mouth, eyes fluttering open and looking up into concerned gold. Had he done something wrong? No, Shiro was smiling softly down at him again despite the worry in his eyes turning the gold back to silver.

“I think that’s enough now baby. You were well on your way to falling asleep. Come on up here and warm my lap instead.”

“M’kay,” he murmured as he obediently let his cock slip from his mouth. Kuro pressed a soft kiss to the shaft and tucked Shiro away in his pants once more. Shiro gently guided him to sit sideways in his lap and Kuro rested his cheek on his shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately. It was late into the night so Shiro couldn’t really blame him. Truthfully, he’d expected the meeting to be over hours ago but Keith, Lance, and Lotor kept arguing over everything on the agenda and dragging the meeting on until each item reached a compromise. Shiro wasn’t really surprised that Lance and Keith didn’t agree with Lotor about, well, pretty much anything. His approach was a lot colder and more calculating than theirs. He was a fallen angel turned demon that preferred tricking people into contracts that signed their souls over to him while the both of them were more honest and upfront in their dealings. Complete opposites really, and Shiro was starting to regret hosting this meeting at all. They never argued this long at Allura’s house, mostly because she could and often would put them out at the first hint of trouble.

“I think it may be time to wrap this up. It’s late and Kuro’s tired,” Keith interjected as Lance and Lotor started arguing about the best way to deal with the increase in angels interfering with their contracts. Hunk, Pidge, and even Allura had mentally checked out on the arguments long ago and Shiro couldn’t exactly blame them. It was just easier to let the trio tear into each other until they calmed and then he jumped in with a compromise that mildly pleased each of them. Lotor scowled at Keith for interrupting.

“We’re not finished here yet. I don’t see why we have to stop just because his whore is falling asleep. It’s not like he was contributing anyway.” Shiro’s gaze turned onto him, icy and sharp, and he used his quintessence to make Kuro float safely in the air. He didn’t want to wake him as he lunged for Lotor, shifting midair from his human form into his demonic one as he pinned the lanky demon to the floor with one large, massive black hand. In his demon form, Shiro was huge, his skin black with flecks of silver like stars and his claws, horns, and armored tail fading from black to light purple. He growled, flashing large white fangs and snapping at Lotor’s face, squeezing his throat. It would be so easy to gut him there and dump him out in the desert to heal, Shiro was seriously tempted to.

“How _dare_ you insult Kuro! I should eviscerate you and leave you in the desert to try to heal while the coyotes and buzzards feast on your flesh!” He growled and pressed down harder, pleased by how Lotor struggled and thrashed underneath him, claws digging into Shiro’s arm without even managing to leave a mark on his tough, leather like skin. Kuro stared in shock, wide awake after the loss of Shiro’s warmth against him and unable to look away. Shiro’s large, batlike wings flared and he stomped down on Lotor’s calf with his foot, crushing the bone with ease and snarling at the pained scream the lower demon let out. “Make no mistake, your place among us is not written in stone. You are replaceable and it would be wise of you to remember that.” Kuro couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the sight, a small gasp slipping out. Shiro was so..._big_ and scary. It made his heart hammer in his chest and heat rise in his core. Instantly, Shiro turned around at his gasp and the anger in his burning gold eyes seemed to fade. “Fuck, Kuro, baby, I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to see me like this. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’m not scared,” he said softly, landing on his feet as the magic gently set him down. It was mostly true. Kuro was only a little scared...scared and horny. What a way to find out he had a size kink, or maybe it was a demon kink? He wasn’t quite sure but Shiro’s demon form was doing really nice things for him. His lover turned on the man beneath him, snarling and slamming his head into the floor.

“If you _ever_ insult him again, I’ll bury you in the deepest pits of hell to claw your way out of, you vermin.” He released Lotor’s throat and shifted back to his human form, running a hand through his hair and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry baby, really. I didn’t mean for you to see that side of me.”

“No, it’s okay,” Kuro rushed to reassure him, kissing him softly. “I like all sides of you.”

“You haven’t even seen the worst parts of me yet,” Shiro mumbled, guiding Kuro away from the lower demon as he coughed and struggled to catch his breath. He growled and held Kuro closer, glaring at Lotor. “Out of my house. _Now._” Lotor vanished in a puff of smoke and so did the other demons, nobody willing to risk angering him further. Shiro sighed and scooped Kuro up bridal style, earning a squeak of surprise from him. “Come, it’s bed time.” Kuro nodded, blushing softly as he was carried back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuro had branched out a lot since he had first started to live with Shiro. He had no qualms with leaving his room to explore their mansion and knew every room like the back of his hand. His cooking classes with Hunk were a lot of fun and he was becoming quite good at them, managing more and more complicated dishes. Kuro was _happy_, happier than he had ever been in heaven. There was just one thing that worried him still and that was his wings. Not once had he let them appear, fearful of what they would look like, of how they might have been changed. He thought he had been doing a great job of hiding his fears though, but apparently he hadn’t been doing as well as he had thought. Not with how Shiro was giving him a knowing look from the doorway of their greenhouse. It was a gift from him and Kuro absolutely loved tending to his flowers there.

“Go on a flight with me.”

“I-In a plane?”

“No, with our wings. I want to fly through the desert with you and have a picnic. It’s a nice day out...unless there’s another reason you don’t want to go.” Kuro looked away in shame, wishing he could hide behind his plants. His watering can wasn’t much protection. Shiro stepped closer and gently tilted his head up so he would meet his gaze. “Kuro, baby, you’re afraid of seeing your wings, aren’t you?” He froze, grip on his watering can tightening.

“I-I...What if my wings are different now? I didn’t do anything wrong and Zarkon cast me out. What if they changed anyway? I didn’t do anything bad! I-I didn’t...” Tears spilled down his cheeks before he even realized he was crying. Shiro gently took the watering can from him and hugged him, carding his fingers through his hair.

“Kuro, no matter what your wings look like now, no matter how they’ve changed, you’re still you. Your wings do not define you. You are still a sweet, kind, caring angel, no matter what.” Kuro looked at Shiro shyly and let him wipe his tears away.

“R-Really?”

“Really. I’m not going to force you to let them out baby. We can just take a jeep out into the desert if you’d prefer.”

“No...I wanna fly with you. I just...Can we pack our picnic together first?” He needed some time to gather his courage. Shiro understood without being told and kissed his temple.

“Sure we can. I’ll let you finish tending to your flowers while I find us a basket. I have one already in one of the closets. Take all the time you need. We have plenty of it.” It was only a little after noon, the sun wouldn’t be going down any time soon. Kuro had time, if he wanted, to waste and postpone their picnic until he wasn’t as scared anymore. He took his time watering his plants, turning Shiro’s offer over and over again in his head until he reached a decision. Scared or not, he wanted to go with him. He’d go with Shiro anywhere. He put up his watering can and took his gardening apron off, putting them away and heading to the kitchen in search of Shiro. The demon was sitting at the table, reading a book with the picnic basket and everything they needed for sandwiches laid out on the island. He had waited for him this entire time. Kuro went right over to him and kissed his cheek before quickly washing his hands so they could make lunch together. Shiro hugged him from behind and peppered his cheeks with kisses, making him giggle. “What did you decide baby?”

“I want to go on a flight with you.” Shiro smiled softly and cupped Kuro’s cheek, guiding him into a gentle kiss.

“Then let’s make our sandwiches.” Kuro nodded with a small, slightly nervous smile and helped prepare their lunch. Sandwiches, chips, juices, apples, candy, a nice blanket, all of it went into their picnic basket at a leisurely pace he knew was for his benefit more than anything. All too soon, everything was packed and Shiro took his hand, heading out through the back door with him. Kuro’s eyes widened in awe as his wings appeared effortlessly, spreading out around them as he leaned in to kiss him. He would never get tired of the sight of those black, leather wings tipped in the prettiest purple he had ever seen. He shyly reached out, lightly caressing one and watching as it made Shiro’s gaze darken, the slightest hint of gold in them. It felt good? His touch grew a little more curious and Shiro’s hand shot out, catching his and guiding it from his wing, intertwining their fingers.

“Sorry,” Kuro apologized softly and Shiro shook his head, resting their foreheads together as he folded his wings to his back.

“You have nothing to apologize for baby. Ready?” He nodded softly, holding his hand a little tighter as he let his wings appear. He was too scared to look at them but he caught the look of awe in Shiro’s eyes. “Go ahead and look baby,” he whispered reassuringly and Kuro let his wings stretch out around them, gasping at the sight of untouched, fluffy white. His wings hadn’t changed! They were still as white as the clouds, feathers soft and pure like fresh snow. Tears streamed down his cheeks in sheer relief and Shiro gathered him up in his arms, cooing softly to him as he gently petted through his hair and his angel clung to him. “There, there baby. Everything’s all right now.” Kuro nodded, clinging to him as he buried his face in his shoulder. He slowly calmed back down and flapped his wings lightly, looking at Shiro with a soft smile.

“Thank you.” He kissed his forehead and returned his soft smile with one of his own, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear.

“You’re welcome, my beloved. Ready for our picnic?” Kuro’s smile grew more excited and he nodded. Now that he wasn’t afraid, he realized just how much he had missed flying. Shiro’s wings flapped and he took off slowly, still holding Kuro’s hand as he quickly followed after him. They stayed linked together as they rose into the air, spinning around and around as Kuro giggled.

“I missed this,” he said breathlessly as they reached a height they were both comfortable with flying at.

“So have I. I don’t often get to fly like this. It’s nice, getting to do it with you.” Shiro held the basket tighter and flew around Kuro. “Care for a race?” The angel grinned and giggled.

“Yeah! Where to?”

“See that rock formation over there? Right at the horizon?” Kuro nodded and Shiro smiled. “That’s where I want to take you for our picnic. We can sit on the edge and stare out at the desert. We can race there. Sound good?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” He did a little spin and giggled, flying back to Shiro’s side. The demon chuckled at his display and darted to pull him into a quick but searing kiss.

“What about a prize for the winner baby?” Shiro purred as he cupped Kuro’s chin, lightly petting his thumb across his plush lips. Kuro gasped softly and blushed.

“W-What kind of prize?”

“Well, I was thinking that the winner gets to pick out the outline for tonight’s scene,” he said with a smirk, watching the pretty red grow on his cheeks.

“I’d like that,” Kuro breathed out and Shiro kissed him again quickly.

“Good. Ready?” He nodded and Shiro’s smirk grew before he suddenly took off. Kuro stared in shock before flying after him, laughing.

“You cheater!” He shouted without any real venom. Shiro chuckled and looked back at him as Kuro started catching up.

“I’m a demon. What were you expecting?” He shot back playfully. Kuro caught up and looped around Shiro with a giggle before taking the lead. Shiro caught up to him quickly and they started going back and forth with each other while they raced, teasingly circling or poking the other as they managed to fly by. Shiro managed to take the lead right near the end but let Kuro pull ahead of him, slowing just enough for his angel to win. Kuro smiled brightly and turned and flew into his arms, giggling in giddy excitement.

“I won!” Shiro chuckled softly and petted through his hair.

“Yes, you did. Have any ideas of what you would like baby?” Kuro’s grin turned mischievous and he hummed in thought.

“What if I don’t want to tell you yet? I want it to be a secret until later.” Oh? Now Shiro was intrigued. He reached out and lightly carded his fingers through the downy feathers of Kuro’s wings, surprised by the loud moan the gentle action sparked. Kuro blushed brightly and Shiro smirked, repeating the action and pulling another lewd moan free.

“Does my baby like his wings being touched?”

“Y-You liked it when I was touching yours,” he murmured, pressing closer as Shiro’s touch grew more firm.

“It feels good. I guess that’s something we can both agree on.” One hand kept carding through the feathers, rubbing his wings and earning more of those beautiful cries. His other wandered lower, groping his ass and pulling him closer. “Oh, what’s this? Is somebody hard?” He teased lightly and Kuro whined.

“Sir please? Touch me more?” Kuro pleaded softly, looking up at Shiro and giving him his cutest pleading look. Shiro’s smirk turned into a soft smile and he pecked a kiss against his forehead.

“Of course baby. Let’s land first.” He picked Kuro up and the angel let out a surprised squeak before smiling and kissing his cheek, tucking his wings in close so they weren’t in the way. Shiro landed lightly on the cliff, far enough away from the edge that they would be perfectly safe. He would never take unnecessary risks when it came to his angel after all. His magic pulled the picnic blanket out and laid it down for them, spread out perfectly. Shiro laid Kuro down on it and quickly knelt over him, catching his mouth for another searing kiss. Without prompting, Kuro turned around, wings fluttering lightly before settling. He looked back at Shiro with a blush and the demon chuckled lightly, smoothing a hand down his spine. “Is there something in particular you want baby?” He asked with a teasing grin. He knew exactly what Kuro wanted, but his angel hadn’t asked. Thus, he wouldn’t get it. Kuro hid his face in his folded arms and nodded.

“Please touch my wings again Sir?” He asked softly, peeking out just a bit to look back at Shiro pleadingly. As if he could ever deny Kuro anything, especially when he begged. Shiro shushed him gently, fingers burying themselves in his soft feathers once more. The reaction was immediate: Kuro keened and his wings fluttered softly in his grasps as he arched beneath him. “Sir!” Shiro smirked and petted through his feathers, firm but careful not to pluck or pull them too much. Kuro trembled underneath him, moaning lewdly and fisting the blanket. Shiro’s tail eased between his angel’s legs, pressing against his hard cock and giving him something to rut against.

“Go ahead baby. I want you to get off like this,” he purred lowly as he draped himself over Kuro’s back, kissing his neck and rubbing his wings more. Kuro moaned, wings twitching and fluttering lightly in his grasps as his hips bucked and rocked against his tail. Once Kuro started moving, he just couldn’t stop, rutting against Shiro’s tail desperately as he mewled, the fingers caressing his wings sending powerful sparks of pleasure racing through him.

“Sir! Sir! I-I’m gonna cum,” he moaned breathlessly, hips stuttering as Shiro’s tail flexed between his legs, wrapping firmly around his cock and giving him something warm and silky to thrust into. He blushed and mewled, fucking into his tail’s grip as Shiro’s fingers massaged and caressed his wings mercilessly.

“That’s it baby. Go ahead and cum for me,” Shiro cooed and Kuro’s hips sped up as desperate, incoherent moans spilled from his lips. He keened as Shiro tightened his tail around him and came, cum splashing all along his tail. Shiro slowly eased his touches, unwrapping his tail and bringing the cum coated part up to his lips, licking it softly before offering his tail to Kuro. “Clean your mess baby,” he ordered softly and Kuro shyly met his gaze as he licked the cum away with soft kitten licks. He moaned lowly and cleaned every last drop before looking back up at Shiro again with a small smile. Shiro couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him so he didn’t, pulling his angel into a passionate kiss. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kuro replied with a sweet smile and Shiro cupped his cheeks, pressing another soft kiss to his forehead. The sky rippled above them and Shiro hissed, shifting completely into his demon form and shielding Kuro from a blast of quintessence that would have otherwise seriously injured him. Kuro screamed in fright and Shiro growled.

“Stay down baby. I’ll protect you.” A shield sprung up around Kuro as Shiro lifted away from him. He sent out a blast of quintessence, forcing the hidden archangel to reveal himself. Sendak scowled, large white wings flaring out.

“Why bother? He’s supposed to be dead anyway. He was created solely to die.” Sendak lashed out at Shiro, their celestial prosthetics clashing again and again. Kuro could only watch in horror as they fought viciously, tearing into each other until both were bleeding badly.

“I won’t let you have him!” Sendak chuckled darkly.

“As if you can win! Your power is split thanks to his shield. Why don’t you lower it? You’ll only die if you don’t!” He attacked him again and sent Shiro falling off of the cliff, diving after him to slam him into the ground and choke him. Kuro screamed and pushed against the shield.

“Shiro! SHIRO!!” He couldn’t just let him die! He had to help him! Heat started building in his chest as he beat his fists against Shiro’s shield. His demon was too stubborn! He’d rather get killed then risk his life and Kuro wouldn’t sit back and let that happen! “SHIRO! SHIRO!!!” He screamed and felt the heat spreading faster and faster as his panic soared. Kuro’s eyes began to glow blue and his quintessence returned to him as he blasted through Shiro’s shield and flew down to where he and Sendak were fighting. “Get away from him!” He shouted as he blasted Sendak with a bolt of magic. The archangel screamed in pain and growled, turning to blast Kuro right back but Shiro slashed through his wings. Sendak shot both of them but they managed to block it as he flew away unsteadily.

“You won’t be safe forever. Zarkon will come for you himself if he has to.”

“We’ll be ready,” Shiro growled, standing up shakily and Sendak snarled and vanished. Shiro collapsed against Kuro and he held him close.

“Shiro?!”

“Are you okay baby?” Kuro teared up and held him a bit tighter.

“I should be asking you that! You-You meanie! Why would you shield me like that? You needed your quintessence to protect yourself! Don’t put yourself in danger like that!” Shiro cupped his cheek and smiled softly.

“I would do much worse if it meant you were safe. I think we’ll have to save this picnic for another time. I-I need to recover.”

“Of course. It’s just a picnic. You’re more important.” He teleported them back to their home and into Shiro’s bed. “I-I’m going to heal you now.”

“Kuro no! You just got your quintessence back. If you do that, you might die and who knows how long it will take you to revive if you even will.”

“I don’t care.” His blue glow spread and flowed into Shiro as he focused on healing him. Kuro wouldn’t let him die for the exact same reason. His quintessence poured into Shiro, knitting his injuries back together and restoring his strength even as it drained Kuro of his. Still, the angel didn’t stop until Shiro was fully recovered. Shiro sat up and hugged Kuro, healing him immediately even as he tried to protest. Kuro melted into him and pulled Shiro down for cuddles. “I’m sorry. This was all my fault.”

“No, no baby, it’s not your fault.” He gathered Kuro into his arms and his angel curled up into him, just barely managing to keep himself from breaking down fully.

“B-But it is. You should have just let me die. Then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Shiro frowned and cupped his cheek, forcing Kuro to meet his gaze.

“Baby please, don’t ever talk like that again. I never could have let you die. I’m glad I found you and saved you. You’ve done nothing but make my life better since I rescued you and I would never wish for anything less than having you by my side. No matter how many times I’m hurt, no matter who is hunting us down, I’ll always protect you and save you.”

“You too. I’m not going to just let you get hurt for me. I-I want to fight for you too.” Kuro’s eyes burned with determination and Shiro gently kissed him.

“Then we’ll protect each other. Now rest. I think we both could use it.” Shiro wiped his tears away and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Kuro looked up at him and yawned, though he tried to stifle it.

“But I’m not tired.” Shiro chuckled and pulled the blankets up around them.

“Sure you’re not. Then let’s just wrap up in this nice, warm blanket and lay down. We don’t have to sleep.” Kuro snuggled closer and Shiro kissed his forehead, tucking them in and lightly petting through Kuro’s hair. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep, safe in the comfort of their home, at least for now.


	7. Chapter 7

A war was brewing and their home felt more like an army base than the warm, safe haven it had before. Kuro still felt safe, sure, but there was an undercurrent of unease that flowed through every inch of the mansion. Even the skeletal servants seemed uneasy, bones rattling with nerves and whispered worries when only Kuro could hear them. More demons frequented their home too, going straight to see Shiro and only a few stopped to ever speak to him. Kuro knew what they were talking about, even if nobody seemed to want to directly tell him. Preparations in case Zarkon attacked. Warning systems and escape plans, battle plans and healing supplies. All for what could turn into an all out war between heaven and hell. All for _him_. Kuro wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Shiro wouldn’t let him die and the thought was comforting, but he didn’t think he liked that so many people were willing to fight for him too, to wage a war that could very well destroy the Earth or at least damage the celestial order. He didn’t want that! He didn’t want to die either! If Kuro was killed and sent to the aether, his soul might never return. He might never be reborn again, not as an angel, not as a demon, not even as a human. He might never get to be with Shiro again.

Quietly slinking through the halls, Kuro wandered to Shiro’s room, not surprised to find it empty. His lover had been spending more and more time either with him or with the demons he recruited to fight. He changed directions and instead made his way to Shiro’s study, knocking lightly on the closed door. It opened at his soft touch to reveal a room full of demons of all sizes, shapes, and colors. Used to the monstrous appearances by now, Kuro walked past them and straight to the head of the table where Shiro sat, watching him with concern in those beautiful silver eyes. “What’s wrong baby?”

“Come to bed? I want to sleep with you.” He said softly, letting a bit of his longing and desperation slip into his voice. Like a magic spell, it worked instantly. Shiro settled a hand on the back of his neck and guided him into a soft kiss.

“I will, my love.” He turned his attention on the demons filling the room and gave them a slight nod. “You have your orders. Carry them out.” The scent of sulfur filled the room as the horde vanished. Gracefully, he straddled Shiro’s lap and cupped his cheeks.

“I’m scared,” he admitted softly, arms wrapping around his demon as he hid his face in the other’s neck. A warm hand gently petted down his back and a heavy arm wrapped around his waist, anchoring him to Shiro’s lap as if he was afraid he would vanish from his grasps.

“I am too,” Shiro breathed out quietly. If he hadn’t been listening intently, he might have even missed it.

“Shiro...” The demon gently urged Kuro to stop hiding and cupped his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and then his lips.

“I swear on all that is and ever was, that I will do everything in my power to protect you. I refuse to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either. You have to survive too. Please? Promise me that too?”

“I swear it.”

“Good. Now bed time Shiro. You haven’t been sleeping as much as you should be.” Kuro tried to be stern but his soft smile ruined the attempt. Shiro chuckled and easily stood with Kuro in his arms.

“Yes Sir,” he replied cheekily, bouncing Kuro playfully and making him squeal in delight.

“Shiro! Don’t drop me!” He exclaimed as he laughed, clinging to him. Shiro chuckled and kissed him softly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it baby.” The two shared a soft smile and an even softer kiss, broken apart by the sound of loud, powerful thunder and sirens.

“Shiro? Shiro no,” Kuro begged, knowing to some extent what was coming. The invasion was starting. Shiro met his gaze with sad eyes and gave him one last, soft kiss.

“I’m sorry baby.” In a flash of light, Kuro was no longer in his arms but in a pocket dimension of some sort. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he scrambled to his feet, searching. There was no visible way out. There was nothing but purple stars and light. He was alone. “Shiro! Shiro please?!” He begged, looking for something, anything, any way of getting out and helping Shiro fight, helping to protect his love...but there was nothing. He fell to his knees and focused his quintessence, trying to find a way out, but it all bounced back to him. Shiro was smart. He had sealed the dimension against Kuro’s quintessence, keeping him from escaping unless he absolutely needed to. Kuro was hidden and protected against his will. He wiped his tears away and tried a different approach, forming a window with his quintessence that allowed him to see the fight on Earth.

It was pure and utter chaos.

The desert around their mansion was flooded with angels and demons, the night crackling with the clang of swords and flashes of quintessence. So much blood, so much death as both sides clashed. Silver eyes darted around desperately as Kuro sought out Shiro and their friends. As the devil, Allura was banned from participating directly in such a clash, but that didn’t mean she was just sitting back watching like Kuro was forced to. Shiro, Pidge, Keith, Lance, and Hunk were all glowing blue, her quintessence boosting theirs as they tore through Heaven’s army, leaving the golden ashes of downed angels in their wakes. Kuro gasped as the ground beneath him trembled and a doorway appeared behind him. To his surprise, Lotor was standing there. Had he come to check on him? Kuro eyed him warily. Sure, he was in Allura’s top guard, just under Shiro and the others, but Lotor had never seemed to like him so he didn’t quite trust him. Lotor smiled at the sight of him and sauntered over, the doorway vanishing instantly behind him.

“I am glad to see that you made it here safely. I feared that you may have gotten hurt in the initial strike.”

“Shiro sent me here as soon as it started,” he replied as he eyed Lotor skeptically.

“Of course he would. I’m not surprised. You are his heart. It’s such a shame really. Before you, Shiro was our Champion, the strongest of Allura’s Princes and the fiercest among them.” Kuro didn’t like where this was going. “Your arrival has made him kind and weak and Hell has no room for weakness.”

“Kindness is not a weakness,” He shot back with a frown. Lotor smiled wickedly and stepped aside, Zarkon appearing behind him. Kuro’s jaw dropped and he scrambled back in fear but Zarkon’s quintessence shot out, piercing through his limbs and pinning him in place as he screamed in agony.

“Our deal is complete. His life for more power. Enjoy it.” Lotor scowled at Kuro and vanished, leaving him at Zarkon’s mercy. “You foolish little clone. Did you really think you would be able to hide from me. You have fled long enough. Now perish.” Tears streamed down Kuro’s cheeks as he struggled despite the pain as Zarkon stalked towards him.

“Shiro, Shiro,” he breathed out desperately, his time with him flashing before his eyes as Zarkon loomed over him. He glared up at the higher angel defiantly. “Shiro, I love you,” he breathed out, feeling the pull of their bond as Shiro felt his words. Zarkon’s sword pierced through his chest, agony tearing through him as he screamed. The sword was pulled free with a wet squelch and stabbed back in, again and again as the pain grew until it finally faded away and Kuro dissolved into golden ashes beneath him.

* * *

There was nothing around him. Nothing beneath him. Just the cool emptiness of the aether. Something tugged in his chest. A voice, burning bright. Anguished screams, heartbroken and full of rage. Golden eyes burning harshly. A voice screaming a name that felt familiar...like his own. Warm hands gathered him close and eyes he didn’t know he had fluttered open. Kuro looked up into the pure, white light engulfing him, felt it gently molding him back together into a shape both new and foreign. Life was breathed back into his frame and his heart shuddered before it began to beat again. A gentle kiss to his temple and cool metal pressed into his palm before the light whispered into his mind, wishes for peace and apologies for the pain he was given. Kuro shook his head and offered a soft smile to the light that surrounded him. He didn’t think he was owed any apologies. Pain was just a part of life and he’d gotten to be with Shiro because of it anyway. The light bloomed warmly around him before vanishing, leaving him in the middle realm between Heaven and Earth. A final choice, one Kuro would make a thousand times over. With the flaming sword that he had been gifted, he smashed through the barrier and flew down to Earth, to the battle that would spark a true war if it wasn’t stopped.

Angels and demons killed and died as they met on the desert battlefield and in its skies, but his eyes were drawn to one battle in particular. Zarkon and Shiro surged towards each other, again and again as the Demon Prince and the High Angel clashed and parted like thrashing waves against rocks. Gone was his human form, Shiro was all galactic skin, sharp claws, and raging golden eyes. Zarkon was in a similar state, having shed his own more human appearance to reveal his armored, blackish purple body and glowing white eyes. His four white wings were all tipped with black, not demon blood but the reveal of his hidden sinister nature, but only Kuro could tell. Kuro’s six glowing wings tucked in close as he dove into the fray, easily slipping through the chaotic battles around him like water through splayed fingers, leaving demons and angels alike frozen from the sight of him. Without hesitation or pause, he pierced through Zarkon’s chest with his flaming sword, watching as the High Angel immediately disintegrated into black ashes before him. He flicked the bubbling blood, gold stained with black, from his sword and flared his wings, his halo burning brightly like his blade. The battlefield was instantly silenced.

“There will be no more fighting. This battle is over. There will be no war. Zarkon’s heart was dark and he started this in order to kill me simply for existing. If you wish to continue fighting for his dark intentions, you will perish as he did. If you wish to reinstate peace, you will leave with your lives to enjoy them. No one will strike you as you leave. The choice is yours.” The angels looked the newly crowned Seraph over in awe and obeyed, leaving the battle in droves. Kuro held his hand up and the demons stayed where they were, though he noticed that some itched to fight regardless. He shot those that seemed to consider disobeying a glare of pure burning white and they stayed in their places. The army of Heaven retreated and Kuro relaxed, letting the sword and his halo vanish, and he turned to Shiro with a shy smile.

“Hi...” Tears spilled from Shiro’s eyes as he gathered him in his arms.

“You died. He killed you.”

“But I’m back now.”

“You’re a Seraph now. How?”

“I...I was brought back as one,” he replied with a helpless little shrug, burying himself closer in the large body of his lover. “Shiro, I’m safe now. We’re safe now.”

“Yeah, we are.” He cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, uncaring that they were still in the middle of a flaming battlefield. The fighting was over and Zarkon was gone. Nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
